Modular electronics, i.e., electronic systems composed of discrete components that are electrically connected together to form an overall system, are used in a variety of applications. For example, large electronics graphical displays, such as video screens for stadiums and other large performance venues, electronic advertising billboards, and other electronic displays are often composed of display modules, or “display tiles,” that are assembled into large arrays or mosaics that form an overall composite electronic display. Present means for securing discrete display tiles to support structures typically involve mechanical fastening of one sort or another, and present means for electrically connecting the discrete tiles to display controllers often involve separate wiring harnesses and/or electrical connectors that require the tiles to be in a specific rotational orientation.